


Three Little Words

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse Additional [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the shortest prayer ever uttered, but those three little words held more power than most would ever understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Your Time is Gonna Come, Castiel's thoughts on seeing Meg again and the power held in three little words.

“I need you.”

 

Three little words that had twice now saved Castiel from the debilitating control of another angel. Arguably not the shortest prayer ever use and certainly not one used successfully often, but those three simple words would forever be sweeter to Castiel than all the hymns sung in praise of God.

It was Meg who spoke those words to him the first time, in the joyless little room in the hospital. The demon had stayed with him for the long months while he’d been near catatonic. Meg who had watched over him while the Lucifer shaped echo of Sam Winchester’s time in the Cage tormented Castiel in the prison of his own mind. Meg, his thorny beauty, who as he had spiralled further away from the world had whispered insults in his ear; not aimed at him, but a special level of bile she reserved for Lucifer. 

Her creative words of loathing and hate towards the remnant of her former leader had given him something to cling too, but it hadn’t been enough to pull him back into the world. It wasn’t until late one night as a thunderous sky deafened the world below that she leant closer than ever before and whispered those three magic words. 

 

“I need you.”

 

Cas was not naïve enough to think it had only been Meg’s words that had saved him. The unearthing of the Leviathan Tablet and the ascension of the Prophet gave him the ability to wake from his nightmare, but it was Meg’s voice that gave him the desire to do so. 

 

“I need you.”

 

The second time, this time under the control of Naomi and about to kill his best friend, it was Dean who uttered those three little words. Dean on his knees, bloodied and beaten by Castiel’s own hands; Dean, the man so full of doubts, had still the belief in Cas to slur out through his busted lips a desperate prayer.

This time it was the Angel Tablet was screaming its presence mere feet from his vessel and Naomi shouting her orders at him in the beats between breaths as she zapped his mind between Heaven and Earth. Through the fog of fear and confusion Dean’s voice reached for him and dragged him back to the world and himself.

It was Meg he thought of as he healed Dean; as he took the Angel Tablet; as he fled from friends and enemies alike. Meg, his opposite in many ways; a demon dragged into the orbit of the Winchesters and made better for it, approaching the same destination as he was from the other direction.

It was Meg he thought of as he sliced open his abdomen and pushed the Word of God into his body, to rest against his ribs beneath the beating human heart of his vessel. Months later when he walked into the Bunker and saw her standing there, that smirk of hers on her lips and that glint in her eye, his human heart thumped and lurched. He may have said ‘I missed you’, but he knows she heard his grace, soul, heart screaming those other three little words.

 

“I need you.”

 

He’d never tell her, but in that instant for the first time in oh so very long Castiel could believe that God was at work in their lives and that He did still, sometimes very rarely, smile on his creations.

 

“I’m here.”


End file.
